I See The Real You
by ArticusFrost87
Summary: Kari feels depressed and ugly. T.K. helps her find her inner beauty but she's now taking this to her head and betraying all her friends. Will anyone find it in their hearts to forgive her?


***I do not own any characters of Digimon, nor plan to take over the Digital world. From Kari's P.O.V, I'm trying to get the right perspective of a girl character now ^_^ Now stop reading this and get on with the story!*  
  
I See The Real You-  
  
Hands in my face, legs crunched up to my stomach, yes, it's another day of my tearful wollows. I'm ugly, yes, yet I don't want to show it. Day after day I'm tortured by the "popular" girls and who do I have to lean on? No one! I just want to die, I don't know if I want to live any more. "Kari! Come on! Your going to be late for school!" I heard the soothing voice of my brother call. I quickly wiped away my mournful tears and gathered my belongings. "Kari, why are your eyes red?" I heard Tai ask me. I quickly took my backpack and covered my face, trying to get rid of what's left of my dreaded despair. "Nothing, I don't know what you mean. I have to go early, bye." I quickly said as I ran out the door. "No I can't...I don't want to go to school." I tried to convice myself. After all these years I could have lost some weight, or tried to become fit. But now, I'm ugly, and fat...Well not that fat. But honestly...I can't bear to stay 8 hours with the people that I hate most everyday. That is, except for T.K., Davis, Yolei, and Cody who were my best friends. They'd never let me down, but they were never there for me when I was pushed down. It's not their fault they're not where I am...But life has it's downs, so I quickly rose my headed and entered the school. I walked in the halls only to find people staring at me, I quickly took my book and pretend that I was reading and not noticing anyone, when BANG! I fell to the floor and was lended a hand, by whom I found out was Tara. "Oh Kari, your so clumsy, why don't you put some make-up on, then I'll give you a hand." She cruely said as she walked away. I wish my hair was longer so that everyone looking at me wouldn't see the tears that fell down my face. How embarresing! I thought to myself. I picked up my books and continued down the halls. But something magical was brought to my attention. A beautifully done poster that was hung on the wall, that read, "Prom Queen! Enter yourself!" I couldn't though, Yeah right, afterall the tourment that I've endoured from everyone, and I was going to enter to become prom queen? I found myself staring at the poster for quite a while when another girl approached me, "Kari, Ugh, yeah right like your going to enter that, you know you will never win..." Claire joked as she twirled her finger on her hair. Again, more tears raced down my eyes as I was about to endure another day of cruelty and laughter. "Hi Kari! Why the long face?" T.K. asked me. i was glad that I had him for all my classes, since he was always sticking up for me. "Nothing T.K., just don't bug." I said with a fake grin. "Umm, Ok...You know Kari, you can just tell me anything if there's something wrong." He quickly said as he put on a charming smile. How could I resist? His beautiful face was all that I could think of! I gave a big (not fake) smile and the bell rang.  
  
It was after school, and what seemed like an eternity, was only 8 hours of tourment. "T.K.! Wait!" I quickly shouted as I saw him only a few feet away from me. "Kari, your crying..." I heard T.K. said, No, I forgot to wipe my tears away. He looked shocked and disappointed at me. "T.K....I....I mean, do you think I'm pretty?" I stupidly asked. But I saw him give a small chuckle, "Of course! Why would you think that?" I slowly raised my head and told him all that was hurting me...  
  
"Kari? Why didn't you tell me this earlier? How can you think your ugly! Your--Your--" I saw him studder, I didn't need his pity, I didn't want anyone feeling sorry for me. I turned my head in anger, but he caressed my face, ever so gently, "Kari, I bet Mimi can fix you up really nice! She's comming to visit us tomorrow, please, just give it a shot." Of course! How could I forget about beautiful Mimi!  
  
**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  


"Hi guys!" I heard a cheerful voice from the distance. "Mimi!" I saw long pink hair blow in the wind, I knew it was Mimi right away. "Kari, we gotta go!" She quickly grabbed my arm and threw me into my house. "T.K. told me everything, he's such a Q-T!" She started to talk, I was quite speechless, yet happy that T.K. actually did this for me. I waited patiently as Mimi worked on me to make me beautiful.   
  
"There, done and done." Mimi finally announced. My hands were shaking as I closed my eyes while I tried to find a mirror. I held it up to my face, opened my eyes, and...and..."Mimi! Your fantastic!" I gave her a huge hug as my new blonde her came streaming down. My face looked as if it was torn down, and a new, beautiful face was built. "Your fantastic Mimi! I don't know how to thank you enough!" I yelled, as I was so excited I might have a chance to get a date for the prom. "No problem." Mimi said with a smile, but suddenly her pager went off. "Ohh! That's Matt! I better go, good luck, and remember, true beauty is in the inside." I didn't quite understand why she said that last part, but I was actually excited to go to school tomorrow.   
  


~*~*~*~*~*~  
  


It was a bright and sunny morning. I quickly took my brand new clothes that I got when I was shopping with Mimi yesterday. Oh how I was so excited to go to school, that I left before Tai could make me our breakfast. I stepped onto the school and saw everyone stop, I smiled at the fact that Tara asked me, "Kari? I can't believe it!" I walked passed her, acting as if she was nothing. I felt like I had this new power, the power to feel better than everyone else. Although, it didn't feel like high self-esteem, but it did feel great. "Ka--Kari...Do--do..you like...wanna---go to the prom with--with me?" I heard a voice over my shoulder. And there was Aaron, one of the cutest boys in school, asking me to go with the prom with him?! His blonde her steaming against my bleached brown hair. "Sure." I so heartedly said. I saw him walk off with his buddies, giving high fives and such. I grabbed my books and left to my class.  
  
It was after school, and for once, I was sad when school had ended, to think that I wouldn't get all that attention until tomorrow. The fact that these people I was sitting with at lunch was making fun of me yesterday, was now complimenting me today. I saw T.K. waiting for me, but EEWWW! His face, it was too horrid to look at. If I walk with T.K. my reputation will be ruined! It felt horrible to do this to one of my best friends, but I walked passed him, as if I didn't notice him, "Kari! Hello? Wait!" I heard him yell in the background, but I quickly picked up my feet and ran faster. I didn't want to look back, because I already knew he was dropping tears, as I was.  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  


It was prom night, and now T.K. wouldn't look me in the eyes. I walked inside the gym as I found out it was decorated with beautiful lights. My arm around Aaron, and tara by my side. "I'm glad you came, Kari." Tara said with a big smile. I smiled back, only to find out T.K., Yolei, Cody, and Davis were sitting at a table alone. I felt so sorry for them, but they acted as if I was trash. I tried my best not to look at them because everytime I did, I would have tears wollow inside of me.   
  
After hours of dancing and trying to ignore T.K. and the rest, it was time to announce the prom queen. A small girl came to the stage and announced, "The prom queen of Odaiba School for the 2000 year is...KARI KAMIYA!" Thunders of cheers came bursting from everyone, everyone that is, except for T.K. I breathed ever so quickly, I couldn't believe it! I was in tears as I raced up to the stage, until I hear her announce, "Just Kidding!"...The crowd went from cheering to laughing, "The REAL prom queen of Odaiba School is Tara Tambora!" I couldn't take it, everyone cursing at me as I made my way outside. I couldn't get the fact out of my head that this was all a set up, I thought they liked me. I thought I was actually in their crowd. I cried ever so deeply as I felt a hand on my shoulder. "Go away!" I yelled, hoping they wouldn't put dog food in my dress. I felt someone lean down and whisper in my ear, "No need to be fake, Kari Kamiya...I see the real you. And I like that real Kari. Behind all that make-up hides a beautiful face." I looked up and there was ole' T.K. I cried into his arms, as there was no one to watch. I ruined my repuation, but not to the "popular" people, but to my best friends! How could have I acted so stupid! "I'm sorry T.K., I..I don't know what came over me..." I confessed. "Could you do me a favor?" I heard T.K. ask. I nodded my head, "Will you have this dance with me?" I heard him ask. I looked down, "No, I can't go back in there." "No, not in there, out here." I looked up at him and smile. His beautiful eyes glew ever so lighty in the moonlight. He lended his hand toward me, picked me up, and started dancing to the low song comming from the building. T.K. put his arms around my waist and began to sing with the song,   
  
"When the visions around you  
Bring tears to your eyes  
And all that surround you  
Are secrets and lies  
I'll be your strength  
I'll be your hope  
Keeping your faith when it's gone  
The one you should call  
Was standing here all along  
  
And I will take you in my arms  
And hold you right where you belong  
'Til the day my life is through  
This I promise you  
This I promise you  
  
I've loved you forever  
In lifetimes before  
And I promise you never  
Will you hurt anymore  
I give you my word  
I give you my heart  
This is a battle we've won  
And with this vow  
Forever has now begun  
  
Just close your eyes each lovin' day  
And know this feeling won't go away  
'Til the day my life is through  
This I promise you  
This I promise you  
  
Over and over I fall  
When I hear you call  
Without you in my life, baby  
I just wouldn't be living at all  
  
And I will take you in my arms  
And hold you right where you belong  
'Til the day my life is through  
This I promise you, baby  
Just close your eyes each lovin' day  
And know this feeling won't go away  
Every word I say is true  
This I promise you  
Every word I say is true  
This I promise you  
Ooh, I promise you  
  
Kari Kamiya, will you be mines?  
I mean everything I say, when I say your the most beautiful girl I have ever seen."  
  
I layed my head on top of his shoulder, "Of course T.K., I will always be." I closed my eyes, and kissed T.K. for the rest of the night.  
  


The End  
  


*Liked it? Hope so! By the way I don't own This I Promise You by Nsync either. Now please be nice and review*  
  
  



End file.
